EL CONDE DE CARLISLE
by Ryoshin Di Juri
Summary: A pesar de todo, su espíritu nunca seria quebrantado. Era fuerte, podía ser cínico e insolente, y sobre todo, tenía la determinación para nunca darse por vencido y seguir adelante. Porque ante todo era y siempre sería el conde de Carlisle, Tweek Tweak.
1. Chapter 1

ÉL CONDE DE TOLEDO

Espero esto sea de su agrado queridos lectores.

He de decirles que esto es un proyecto especial.

Es de mi completa autoría fuera de mi elemento en cuanto a la ubicación geográfica e histórica de la temática.

Si alguien ve una falta o algún punto histórico que este mal, agradeceré de todo corazón las correcciones y las críticas constructivas.

19 de Mayo de 1893

Carlisle, Inglaterra

-Rápido, más rápido bonita mía- gritaba un chico mientras tiraba de las bridas de la yegua en su menester de no ser atrapado.

-Vamos canela, esa es la cerca que termina los terrenos de padre, ya estamos cerca de ser libres solo falta un poco más- decía al borde de la desesperación.

El pobrecillo podía oír a sus espaldas los cascos y los relinchos de los caballos de la guardia de su padre; y el terror que eso le provocaba traía a su mente las desgracias del terrible castigo que recibiría y que desplazaba al fondo de su mente la incertidumbre que la había hecho titubear al momento de iniciar la huida.

Pero el destino no estaba de su parte.

En ese momento uno de los jinetes más jóvenes de la comitiva que la seguían, un chico mestizo traído del virreinato de la nueva Inglaterra, había lazado la pata izquierda de su canela provocando una estrepitosa caída solo un par de metros de la tan ansiada libertad.

El golpe físico había sido muy doloroso, pero sabía que el golpe con la realidad una vez fuese llevado ante su padre sería peor aún.

Le levantaron para intentar subirlo a uno de los caballos, pero él se debatía como una fiera herida, berreando y exigiendo que le dejasen ir con palabras soeces que impresionaron a aquellos que nunca le habían escuchado semejante lenguaje que era digno de las tabernas más oscuras de la ciudad.

En su pequeña revuelta armada había logrado derribar a dos de los cinco adversarios que lo tenían rodeado impidiendo su huida, pero eso no era suficiente; lograron subirlo al caballo de aquel que había frustrado sus planes y emprendieron camino a la hacienda.

El viaje fue simple y sencillamente humillante.

No se habían confiado, fue llevado sobre su estómago como un vil costal de papas amarrado de manos y pies para poder imposibilitar cualquier escape que quisiese realizar.

Al arribar a la entrada de los sirvientes, todos habían parado sus actividades para observarles.

Las criadas y criados donceles más jóvenes se reían según ellos de manera discreta y los mayores mantenían muecas de escandalizado reproche al observar sus fachas, ya que solo traía puesto un sencillo conjunto que fácilmente podría hacerlo pasar por un criado más y llevaba el cabello totalmente despeinado, toda su presencia careciendo de la gracia y porte que debería presentar ante el mundo por el título que ostentaba.

Su madre y su criada de compañía le esperaban en la puerta, una con un gesto compasivo, y la otra, con el ceño fruncido y mirada inescrutable.

-Pueden soltarlo ya- con voz cálida ordeno su madre – no hay forma de que pueda escapar ahora-

El señorito se sentía como uno de esos condenados a la orca o a la guillotina francesa.

Su padre en ese momento estaría lívido de furia pensando en el peor castigo para que su madre actuase de esa forma tan piadosa con él.

Las siguió dócilmente, tan contrario a su comportamiento con los hombres que muy seguramente su padre había enviado en pos suya. Era completamente consiente de que las cosas para empeorarían si había una muestra más de rebeldía, la realidad por fin devolviendo un poco de sentido común a su consiente.

Se abrazó a sí mismo en busca de un consuelo insulso al ver tan cercanas las puertas del estudio privado de su padre.

Al momento de parar frente al obstáculo que lo separaba de la furia de sir Richard Tweek, su madre giro hacia él envolviéndolo en un abrazo gentil y nada tranquilizador, dándole un beso en ambas mejillas que le hicieron sentirse como si fuese una despedida y no un gesto tranquilizante, y Heidi, su muy desalmada criada de compañía le dedico la peor de las miradas que le hubiese dado nunca.

Con un suspiro atorado en la garganta, lo poco de valentía y determinación junto a su último resquicio de insensata estupidez insolente que le quedaba, entro sin llamar a la puerta a enfrentarse a la bestia que más temía.


	2. Chapter 2

Contrario a lo que él creía, cuando entro, su padre no estaba dando vueltas por todo el estudio como león enjaulado, se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio leyendo muy atentamente unos documentos que desviaban su atención de la entrada reverente y nada decorosa que había hecho a la habitación.

Solo hasta que estuvo delante del escritorio es que sir Richard tuvo la gracia de girar su mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué tan lejos llegaste Tweek?- fue lo primero que dijo -¿estabas ya del otro lado de la cerca?-lo estaba provocando. Su padre sabía que no había traspasado más allá de sus terrenos, si no, no estaría en frente suyo.

Detectaba la trampa para que se confesara ante él pero, como digno hijo suyo, sabía jugar ese juego.

-la pregunta está de más padre, me tienes ante ti y eso es lo que importa ¡agh!- la pena, el miedo y la rabia le hicieron recordar los modales que debía mostrar y agacho la cabeza como signo de arrepentimiento y respeto que no sentía en absoluto.

La contestación acertada de su hijo lo molesto severamente, el esperaba que su carácter tan fuerte y aguerrido le impulsara a decir sus planes, que la altanería que podía tener le hiciese contar por orgullo herido hasta donde había llegado. Pero no fue así, hasta este momento es que por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que era capaz ese chiquillo y que si no hacía algo drástico para mantenerlo bajo su control, nada lograría pararlo y sus intentos de escape traerían en algún momento vergüenza a la familia fuera de las paredes de su casa.

Recordando y maquinando a gran velocidad, trataba de encontrar la solución a su predicamento. Mantuvo a Tweek bajo un tenso momento angustioso.

¿Qué sería lo que realmente la mantendría quieto y bajo control?

Ya había intentado encerrarlo en casa, le había puesto a alguien de confianza suya como carcelero, le quito a todos aquellos que en algún momento fueron queridos por él y que representaban una ayuda para sus maquinaciones, la había mandado al St Joseph's Abbey y se las arregló para salir dos veces.

Tal vez no era cuestión de mantenerlo encerrado, era cuestión de ponerlo frente al mundo.

Pero como haría eso, que es lo que lograría ponerlo en la mira de todos para que se comportase como debe.

Si tan solo no fuera su problema.

Esa línea de pensamiento se desvió al mirar los documentos sobre su escritorio.

En el había documentos mercantiles importantes de sus socios en Portugal, Venecia y Lille. Pero no solo eso, su socio de Lile, un empresario joven sin título ni nada que lo conecte más que su riqueza le había pedido la mano de Tweek en matrimonio.

Estaba a punto de negarse, pero ahora, esa petición le venía perfecta.

Casaría a Tweek y obtendría un trato comercial jugoso que aumentaría sus arcas, y también le permitiría que sus problemas con ese chiquillo se resolvieran de forma discreta.

Con perversidad sonrió desde lo más profundo de su alma, y volviendo su atención a él, que trataba inútilmente de mantenerse firme ante sus ojos e incapaz de lograrlo completamente, le soltó la parte más importante de su castigo.

-Tweek, Tweek, Tweek - la vio temblar por una fracción de tiempo –nada de lo que hemos hecho para convertirte en un doncel de bien para esta vida a funcionado, tal vez se deba al hecho de que aun eres joven, un señorito, y no te has enfrentado a la crueldad del mundo- su discurso solo era una forma de mantener el alama de Tweek pendiendo de un hilo –sabes que te amo hijo mío, así que he decidido que para componer esas maneras tuyas la mejor solución es casarte-

Y como supuso, esa parte del castigo era la que peor le sentaría.

Porque para Tweek Tweak, futuro conde de Carlisle, no había peor desgracia que la unión nupcial.


	3. Chapter 3

**Agradezco a aquellos que han tomado un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un rewrite.**

 **A quien me pregunto por los tiempos de actualización e de decepcionarte al decirte que por el estilo de vida que llevo no tengo tiempos fijos, cuando estén listos los capitulo y pueda subirlos lo haré.**

 **Gracias por leer a quien sigue esta historia.**

Como una fiera enjaulada se encontraba Tweek caminando por toda la habitación.

Después de la decisión de su padre este había ordenado a un criado que lo llevase a su habitación.

La angustia era enorme.

Pasado el miedo y la aceptación, la angustia cayó encima de él como la lluvia por su ventana en ese momento.

Renuente e insolente no había salido de su habitación por mas llamados que le hiciesen, incluso había logrado poner un mueble y uno de sus baúles más pesados contra la puerta para evitar la entrada forzosa de cualquier intruso.

Por eso, ahí parado junto a su ventana, la angustia lo empujaba de forma desesperada a buscar una vía de escape, un plan que le permitiera la libertad que tanto ansiaba.

Con los ojos fijos en la tormenta, sus dedos índice y medio golpeando su clavícula mientras temblaba, pensaba desesperado la forma de salir de las garras de sir Richard y ese horrible destino que estaba maquinando para él.

Debía salir lo más rápido, eso lo sabía, el cómo es lo que su mente aun no podía lograr aun.

Tal vez fue la desesperación que la angustia provocaba, lo que le hizo tomar un morral pequeño y llenarlo de todo lo que creía pertinente, tomar su capa más vieja y su ropas más gastadas para ponérselas, abrir la ventana a su balcón y salir por ella, debajo de toda la lluvia sin mas plan que huir de ahí lo más rápido y discreto posible.

Un trueno le hizo mirar al horizonte, suspiro y empezó a bajar usando el enrejado de flores bajo su balcón.

Esta vez no se acercó al establo por su yegua de forma inmediata, en su lugar puso en marcha un arriesgado plan de hurto entrando a la planta baja a tomar las cosas de valor que pudieses cargar. En la odiada oficina de su padre tomo el saco de oro que sabía se encontraba escondido entre los estantes de libros que el hombre solo tenía como decoración. Después se dirigió a la cocina por provisiones.

Con todo lo necesario y que podía cargar, se dirigió a las caballerizas con cautela.

Tweek sabía que casi nunca estaba el encargado cuidando a los caballos, ese criado era un flojo y casi nunca se encontraba en su puesto; a pesar de su reciente intento de huida, como siempre, no se encontraba en su puesto. Tomo lo necesario para preparar a canela, le ensillo y se aseguró de poner dos morrales a los costados para acomodar las cosas que ya había tomado y volver por más suministros.

Una vez todo listo, le hizo ir hacia la parte más alejada de la casa a paso lento para evitar el sonido de sus pasos. Esta vez no fue por la vía que mejor le escondía, opto por la ruta más rápida valiéndose de la oscuridad y el sonido de los truenos para esconder el trote de canela.

Llego a las afueras de la propiedad de su padre y tomó dirección hacia la izquierda, al pueblo más cercano.

Cabalgo sin saber tiempo ni la distancia, la tormenta ya había calmado cuando logro vislumbrar el farol de una propiedad pequeña.

Calado hasta los huesos se acercó a la propiedad en busca de refugio. Llegando a la puerta toco rogando internamente tener la suerte de que le dejasen pasar ahí lo que restaba de la noche y que no la reconociesen.

Toc toc.

El golpe seco en la madera provoco el grito de una mujer que seguramente tendría el humor de su muy detestada dama de compañía.

Le abrió la puerta una persona diferente a lo que su muy hiperactiva imaginación le había hecho pensar. Una chica como de su edad, pelirroja y de ojos castaños con semblante inexpresivo lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

-buenas noches, disculpa que te moleste a estas horas pero me he perdido y por la tormenta me he mojado- hizo una pausa para arrebujarse más en su capa –me preguntaba si es posible que pueda pasar lo que resta de la noche en su granero-

La chica siguió viéndola con rostro inexpresivo, volvió a examinarlo y con una mueca de hastió le dijo.

-puedes quedarte ahí, pero al alba as de largarte sin llevarte nada ¿entendiste?-

-perfectamente- una gran sonrisa de felicidad surco el rostro de Tweek, tomo sus manos y las estrecho con cariño –muchas gracias por dejarme quedar, ¿señorita..?-

-Red pero eso no importa- soltó sus manos de las de Tweek y con un azote le cerró la puerta.

Él solo pensó en la falta de modales de Red y en el sueño que no se había dado cuenta que tenía hasta ese momento.


End file.
